Valentine's Day
by demoninuyashalover
Summary: Kagome has a box of chocolates that she wants to give to Hiei but she scared of rejection. Hiei is confused about her and Kagome thinks she's a fool.So Souta takes it up to him self to get thing done.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**A/N: I thought of this after I woke up from a crazy dream about a mummy chasing me and a crazy man yelling at me about Snicker doodles. **

Kagome was laying on her back thinking on how to give Hiei her chocolates asking Kuwabara was out of the question he'd just think it was for him. Her cousin Yusuke was out the question he'd refuse and question it. Kurama well he would but he's crazy fan girls think it the wrong way.

'Why does Valentine's Day have to be so difficult?' Kagome thought miserably rolling on her stomach.

Kagome thought of her many attempts to give him her chocolate's it all turned out to her running or lying making her look like a fool.

"It's not fair why can't I just give it to Hiei, it shouldn't be that hard!' Kagome said angrily sitting up and tossing her pillow at the wall.

"What are you yelling about, onna?" Hiei said glaring at her "And what were you talking about giving me something?" Hiei questioned with a suspicious look.

"N-nothing Hiei I wanted to give you…a hug! Um… yeah I wanted to give you a hug!" Kagome lied blushing furiously hoping he doesn't realize that she was lying.

"Hn… what are those for?" Hiei said pointing to the heart shaped box of chocolates; Kagome leaped up and threw them in her backpack.

"It's nothing!" Kagome said her voice cracking she winced when she heard it crack he glared at her more suspicious about those chocolates.

"Hn… I'm going to go talk with Kurama." Hiei said as he left quickly in a blur.

Kagome sighed and fell to the ground "Nee- chan you're hopeless, you know that?" Souta said at the doorway Kagome jumped and turned and saw her little brother with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked grumpily.

Souta rolled his eyes "Mama wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready and for you to come down and eat." He said before he left quickly.

Kagome sighed and got up to eat supper grumbling about stupid men and stupid chocolate and Valentine's Day.

~with Hiei~

"Kurama, I need to talk to you." Hiei said looking at the avatar that was finishing his homework.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked turning in his rolling chair to look at him.

"Something off about Kagome, she keeps hiding a box of chocolate from me. What do think they are for?" Hiei asked sitting on his bed.

"Well tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so they might be for you or me." Kurama said teasing Hiei smirking when he heard Hiei growl. "I'm joking but I am serious about the chocolate being for you."

"Why does she hide it?" Hiei questioned confused about why teenaged ningen's and chocolate.

Kurama sighed "Well it could be because she doesn't know** how** to give it to you or she's **scared** that you would reject them." Kurama explained calmly.

"I see." Hiei got up and left quickly he'd wait for tomorrow and see if she'd give it to him if not then he'd confront her about them.

~with Kagome~

Kagome sighed happily finally the end of the day she opened her locker only to have letters and boxes of chocolate falling out. She stuffed them into her backpack thinking about a certain hybrid.

When she walked out and reached her school gates she was Hiei waiting for her. "You're slow as usual, onna." Hiei said.

"It's not my fault I'm ningen remember not a youkai like you." Kagome said crossing her arms and walking stiffly towards her home. When she got there they went up to her. Not knowing that Souta was in her closet with the box of chocolate in his hands.

"A-ano…I … well today's Valentine's Day and you are supposed to give away chocolates to the people you care about and I…I…" Kagome started the drifted off her eyes glancing at anything but Hiei.

They heard he closet door open "Jeez Nee-chan you really are hopeless." Souta said rolling his eyes earning a smirk from Hiei.

Souta walked over to Hiei shoved the box of chocolate into Hiei's hand. "These are from Nee-chan." Souta said before he waltzed out smirking when he saw Kagome blush in embarrassment.

'Souta I'm gonna kill you!' Kagome thought embarrassed she stared at the floor with her hands fidgeting with her skirt.

"Baka onna." Hiei said Kagome flinched and tears formed in her eyes. 'Just as I thought he'd reject it.' Kagome thought sadly.

"You should have more confidence in yourself." Hiei said as he sat down on her bed and at her chocolates he glared at her when she looked shocked.

"Hn…" merely said turning away Kagome smiled and laughed at his antics Kagome kissed Hiei on the cheek.

"Thanks for putting with a fool like me." Kagome said smiling at Hiei.

Hiei blushed and ate more chocolate "Hn…"

**A/N: Hope you loved it even though it's nowhere near Valentine's Day I still did this because it stuck in my head and would haunt me until I done this.**

**~demoninuyashalover~**


End file.
